


It Feels Better Biting Down

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood, Dom Natasha, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Sub Loki, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something they do fairly regularly, extra on a birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Better Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/gifts).



> ... aka, happy belated birthday, Audrey! :)

"Why is it that _both_ of us choose this for our birthdays?" Loki asked, frowning as Natasha approached with a collar. He was sitting on his haunches on the floor, only a loose loincloth on as clothing. His hair was long and loose, curling in messy, dark waves before resting on the pale skin of his shoulders. He looked up at Natasha, resplendent in her gorgeous green brocade corset, golden trim playing up the deep richness of the green. _His_ green. She only wore it for these sessions over black leather trousers that looked painted on her lithe frame. Her red hair was a fiery halo around her face, green eyes vivid as they took in his subservient pose.

"Because it's fun."

"You don't play the sub for me nearly as often as I do it for you," he complained.

"Is that something you need?"

Loki frowned, hearing an undercurrent in her voice. Had the scene started yet? No, she still held the collar in her hands, and she didn't move a muscle.

"No," he said finally. "I _need_ this."

"I thought you did."

No condemnation or gloating in her tone at all, no judgment or thinking he was weak for needing this. He needed the stillness, the quiet under her command, the sting of the lash or riding crop, the quiet burn in his gut that she had total control over him.

He looked up at her, a vulnerable expression on his face and an impassive one on hers. "I'm ready," he said softly.

"Safe word?"

"Glass."

She clipped the collar in place and it was like an immediate calm settled over him. Natasha would take control, and everything would be all right. He didn't have to think, didn't have to _be._

"You've been naughty again, haven't you?" she asked, voice without inflection.

"Yes, Natasha," he breathed, a shiver rolling through his spine. "I've been _awful."_

"List your crimes," she intoned.

Part of him always burned at this, and he wanted to resist even as he wanted to submit. Loki drew a long breath, not sure which way he would fall today.

The touch of the riding crop along his shoulder decided it for him. Fuck, it was going to be _so good._

"I taunted the Hawk, reminding him of his trauma. I sent him back into hiding."

Natasha nodded, she had known about that. "Go on."

"Steven looks for his former friend. I sent him astray, and destroyed evidence I did so."

"So where is James Barnes now?" she asked mildly. Loki couldn't look at her, but oh, he assumed she was _angry._

"Hiding in Milan. He destroyed a Hydra nest there. I suppose he'll move on soon."

"He probably will."

Oh, yes, she was _very angry_ with him. This was going to hurt. A lot.

He shouldn't push her this way, shouldn't make her strike in anger, but he couldn't help himself. His cock nearly twitched in anticipation.

"What else?"

"The usual slights at Thor and Tony Stark. They are far too easy to bait."

"And outside the Tower residents?"

Loki fell stubbornly silent.

_"And outside the Tower residents?"_

"Baby tricks," he said finally, sullenly. "Just baby magic, nothing important."

"What baby tricks." Her voice was so flat, it wasn't even a question.

"Missed trains, lost wallets, calls not reached in time. A touch of chaos amidst order." He looked up without her instruction. "I couldn't help myself. I _tried_ and I couldn't."

Natasha tipped his chin up higher with the crop. "Like you can't help this."

He grinned for a moment, unrepentant. "Yes."

"You need to be punished, Loki."

"Oh, yes," he begged. "Please."

Her eyes narrowed at him at his eagerness. "Did you leave anything out?"

"No!" he cried desperately. "No, I just _need_ this."

Something in her expression softened just a touch, though it was nothing obvious. "You don't have to do awful shit just to get my attention."

"But this works."

"There are better ways."

He looked at her, baffled, not comprehending her meaning. He needed to be punished. He needed the empty bliss she provided. How else could he ask for this?"

The crop came down hard on the top of his head. "For looking at me without permission."

"Yes, Natasha," he murmured, dropping his gaze.

 _Yes._ Yes, it would begin now.

He counted out the strokes across his back and stomach proudly, not caring about the whimpers of blessed pain. This was right. This was just. This was true.

Loki kept himself as still as possible, but he swayed slightly, falling under the spell of the crop. Then out came the lash, and he wanted to keen with joy, because the pain would cleanse him, make him whole, erase the evil hiding inside of him.

His breathing was shallow, his body loose and relaxed. He could smell blood, and his lips drew back in a soft smile. _Penance._

"You took it well, Loki," Natasha murmured.

Oh, praise, praise, he did well, she approved, she _approved_ he could be worthy.

Natasha contemplated him. "This was extra hard today, Loki."

"Yes. I deserved it," he said, syllables slurring in the pleasure he took from her praise. He could be good now, until the awful itch beneath his skin began again. Loki swayed slightly, riding high on endorphins.

Kneeling beside him, Natasha tipped up his chin. "Your eyes," she murmured.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling dreamily at her.

"You do need this. It's not just a game for you."

"I've been trying to tell you," he replied, feeling too good to be annoyed with her for being so uncharacteristically slow. The smile didn't fade when she unclipped the collar. When she laid out a velvet cloth for him, he grinned as if cresting another high. "May I?" he pleaded.

"I chose this specially for you," Natasha told him gently, gesturing to it. "Lie down."

Gleefully, Loki fell prone on top of it, fingers brushing against the soft fabric. He hummed happily, then smiled encouragingly when Natasha brought over the healing salve. He'd made it himself, layered spells during its crafting to help prevent scars and enhance healing. Natasha worked it into his skin gently, smooth circles as light as a caress. The message enhanced the blissful feeling, and he didn't even feel the sting of it helping his skin heal. He gasped and moaned in pleasure, making her chuckle. "Turned on?" she asked.

"Mmm," he replied, turning over onto his back at her nudge. She removed the loincloth and rubbed the salve into his chest and stomach. Hand slicked with the salve, she grasped his cock and stroked it steadily until he was proudly erect. He moaned and grunted, whining with growing need; Loki didn't touch her, knew better than to touch her. He bucked his hips and clutched at the velvet, writhing beneath her hand and moaning in fractured Allspeak.

When he spilled over her fist, she didn't stop, didn't slow down, didn't let him come down from the high. She slid her fingers into his ass, slicked with the salve and working him loose and pliant. Loki whined and cried out when she hit his prostate, when she bent down to suck on a flat nipple. The sensation tipped him over again.

Natasha left his side only long enough to wash her hands and strip off the trousers; the corset was tight enough that she would need help to get it off. Loki was still sprawled on the cloth, still breathing shallowly, too exhausted to even look at her movements. "Natasha," he said, voice barely above a whisper and something like a moan.

"What do you want?" she asked gently.

"You," he told her honestly, reaching for her. "Please."

"How?" she asked, no censure in her tone.

"Taste you," he whimpered.

"Yes," she purred, positioning herself over his face. "I do think you've earned this privilege."

Loki hummed in delight, delving between her legs with boundless enthusiasm. Natasha soon hummed in delight herself, his creative tongue finding all her secret spots. He chased the taste of her, the entire world narrowed to the area between her thighs. He worked tirelessly, making her cry out twice, making her tremble and struggle to stay upright.

Slowly drawing herself away from his mouth, she slithered down his body and impaled herself on his burgeoning cock. Natasha rode him hard and fast, until she came one last time and collapsed on top of him, breathing ragged.

After a long while, bodies cooled, Loki wrapped his arms around her, feeling the stitching in the brocade of the corset. "I like this," he murmured, sounding more like himself. Calmer, but not mindlessly blissed out.

"You don't have to fuck things up for me to do this, you know," Natasha murmured. "Ask nicely, and I can do this more often."

Something sharp and needy shone in his eyes as he contemplated that. "Truly?"

"Yes. As often as you need."

His arms tightened around her. "I'd like that."

Natasha finally smiled. "Happy birthday, Loki."

He grinned widely. "Yes, I think it finally is."

The End


End file.
